One Shot: Lágrimas en la Nieve
by ShinigamiGer
Summary: Sintiéndose melancólico por la falta de una persona especial, Kaede decide pasar la Navidad de servicio en el mundo humano. Regalo para Kaede, por el Juego del Amigo Secreto Navideño 2007 de la División 6 de BSP.


**Lágrimas en la nieve**

_Mientras los copos de nieve continuaban cayendo serenamente, la zanpakutoh de Kaede se abrió paso por en medio de la neblina neoyorquina, obligando al desproporcionado Hollow a retroceder. Con un ligero movimiento, Kaede limpió los restos de hielo que estaban empezando a acumularse en el filo de su espada, y se sacudió el cabello, limpiándolo de blancura._

_La mirada del Shinigami era serena, quizás hasta melancólica. Esto no significaba que no se encontrara concentrado en su tarea, sino todo lo contrario. Simplemente estaba lidiando con muchas imágenes que daban vuelta por su cabeza, al tiempo que se encargaba de cumplir con su deber._

_Cuando el Subcapitán Killua había pedido voluntarios para ocuparse de la "limpieza" de almas malignas en el mundo humano durante las últimas semanas del año, Kaede había sido el primero en ofrecerse. Ese sería el primer año en mucho tiempo que pasaría sin ella, y hacía tiempo que venía preguntándose cómo sería pasar la nochebuena en la División sin su presencia. ¿Quién se encargaría de preparar la cena navideña?. ¿Quién se enfadaría cuando Gaijin y Meikram comenzaran a echar todo a perder?. ¿Quién revolearía sartenes a sus compañeros cuando comenzaran a apurarla para servir los platos? _

_Sin lugar a dudas, Kaede contaba con muchos amigos en su División, y no renegaba de ellos. Aún así, la idea de pensar en cómo sería esta primera Navidad tan diferente, era algo que no tenía ganas de descubrir._

_El Hollow extendió sus dos brazos hacia los costados, y varios tentáculos emergieron de sus extremidades, desplegándose a lo ancho del callejón, que, por cierto, era bastante estrecho. Luego de formular una gigantesca sonrisa, el monstruo estalló en carcajadas, como si esperara que el Shinigami se aterrorizara ante el enemigo que estaba a punto de liquidarlo. Sin embargo, Kaede permanecía tranquilo, inmerso en su propio mundo, pero sin dejar de quitarle los ojos de encima a su oponente._

_El alma maligna comenzó a correr en dirección a Kaede, que sólo se limitó a extender su zanpakutoh, mientras esperaba pacientemente a que su rival lo atacara. En ese momento, los tentáculos derechos del Hollow fueron lanzados con velocidad hacia el Shinigami, que, para sorpresa de su enemigo, acababa de desplazarse con un veloz paso de shunpo. Antes de que el Hollow pudiera darse cuenta de qué acababa de suceder, la mitad de sus tentáculos cayeron desparramados al suelo, y comenzaron a manchar la nieve con una enorme cantidad de sangre color púrpura._

_Mientras el monstruo se limitaba a gritar, Kaede, que todavía no había terminado de desplazarse en el aire, sacudió su zanpakutoh con la mano derecha, al tiempo que extendía la izquierda directamente hacia el Hollow._

- Arte destructiva número 4… _Byakurai_.

_El potente disparo de energía blanca acabó con el resto de los tentáculos de su oponente, al tiempo que en la mente de Kaede comenzaron a bailar recuerdos de sus diversos entrenamientos en la División 6. Tanto le costaba utilizar hechizos de kidou, y tanto le seguía costando, pero ella lo había ayudado a perfeccionarse. En ese momento, no pudo evitar preguntarse qué sentiría ella si lo estuviera viendo en esos momentos._

_Mientras la blancura de la nieve continuaba siendo opacada por el púrpura de la demoníaca sangre, el Shinigami hizo rebotar sus piernas contra una de las paredes del callejón, y se impulsó de vuelta hacia el monstruo, que no dejaba de gritar de dolor. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la zanpakutoh de Kaede terminó de cortar a la mitad a su enemigo, que inmediatamente después comenzó a desintegrarse en el aire, mientras sus espiritrones eran enviados a la Sociedad de las Almas. _

_Luego de algunos momentos sin moverse, Kaede finalmente quitó la sangre de su zanpakutoh, y volvió a envainarla en la funda que llevaba en su cintura. Tras eso, se limpió un poco la cara, y se acomodó rápidamente el rústico recogido de su cabello, sin dejar de mirar la nieve en el suelo. Cuando terminó, elevó la cabeza por algunos segundos hacia el cielo, dejando que los copos de nieve cayeran amablemente sobre su rostro. Su mirada se perdió por algunos segundos en la luna, que se asomaba tímidamente por entre las oscuras nubes. Una lágrima cayó a lo largo de la mejilla izquierda de Kaede, que no dejaba de mirar hacia lo alto, como esperando que algo apareciera, descendiendo directamente hacia él._

_La lágrima se hundió profundamente en la nieve del suelo, y con un parpadeo, Kaede volvió a bajar la cabeza. Volviendo a acomodarse la zanpakutoh en su cintura, comenzó a caminar hacia la salida del callejón, dejando sus últimas huellas en la nieve, al tiempo que lo que quedaba de sangre demoníaca terminaba de purificarse._

_Mientras los últimos rastros de sombra del Shinigami abandonaban el pasadizo, una segunda lágrima se sumergió en el suelo blanco. Varios metros a lo alto, emergiendo por entre las sombras de una escalera de emergencia, una joven de cabello rubio, corto y ondulado se pasó una mano por los ojos, sin dejar de mirar perdidamente el lugar por el cual la sombra había desaparecido._

_De pronto, la joven pudo sentir cómo, a lo lejos, un rugido parecía partir en dos al cielo. Sin verlo, pudo percibir que una puerta se estaba abriendo, y una presencia peligrosa estaba ingresando al mundo humano._

_Volviendo a limpiarse los ojos, Koe se puso de pie y saltó hacia la pared opuesta del callejón. Rebotando en la misma, fue elevándose hacia el cielo, mientras empezaba a desenvainar su zanpakutoh._


End file.
